Granddaughter
by Sabu.d
Summary: OneShot. Cute story featuring Vegeta and Trunks looking over the newest addition to the Briefs and Son family. Hint of TrunksPan.


**Disclaimer: **Ownership of the Dragon's Balls is not mine.

**Whoa. I amaze even myself sometimes. Storied just pop into my head randomly. It's cute. Read!**

Vegeta felt himself being shook awake. His first instinct was to lash out at whoever dared to disturb the slumber of the Saiyan Prince. Common sense kicked in, however, and he remembered where he was, and what was most likely the cause of him being awoken. He immediately snapped his eyes open, and the tired, but happy face of his adult son came into focus. Vegeta said the first words that came to his mind without thinking:

"Boy or Girl?"

Trunks smirked at him, his eyes brimming with pride.

"Girl."

"How's Pan?" Once again, Vegeta spoke without thinking, giving his son a small peak at his hidden care and emotions. He mentally smacked himself for the slip-up.

"She's fine. Tired, and in more pain than I can possibly fathom, but fine all the same."

Vegeta stood up, clearly expecting to be taken to see his new born granddaughter.

"Should we wake mom?" Trunks asked, indicating to the sleeping mass who had been sleeping in a chair beside her husband.

"No. Let her sleep. She's been here most of the day." Vegeta said, letting Trunks lead the way to the latest addition to Vegeta's blood line.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I would have been here sooner, but those idiots at Capsule Corps. wouldn't let me leave until I threatened to fire them. Even then, it took a some death threats to get them to cave." Trunks apologized, deeply regretting the fact that his wife had been in labour for about 4 hours before he got to the hospital.

While walking through nearly deserted hospital, Vegeta took a look at his son. It wasn't so long ago he was the little prankster who would get himself into trouble just to get his father's attention. And now he was a father himself. Vegeta couldn't be prouder. He noticed a bandage wrapped around the new father's hand.

"Pan squeeze the life out of you?" He asked, remembering when Bulma had done the same thing during Bra's birth.

"Squeezed the life out of…broke a few bones…something like that. I wasn't actually listening to the doctor while he bandaged my hand. I was…distracted…" He trailed off, as they came to a window. Behind had all the new born babies, in their little cribs. Trunks pointed one little girl, with a little black tuff of hair, and black eyes that were open and focused on the two men looking at her.

"That's her." Trunks whispered, as though he could barely believe it, himself.

"She looks Saiyan…" Vegeta mused.

"Well, she takes after you." Trunks smirked. "Even the doctors said they had never delivered a baby who looked so naturally…angry."

Vegeta smiled, then frowned.

"Her eyes resemble Kakarots." He practically spat.

"Yeah. That's what Pan said. They have his shape, but your intensity." Trunks said thoughtfully. "It seems all her genes came from you and Goku, completely skipping over my generation and Pan's."

After a few more moments of looking over the child, with her looking back, evidently intrigued with the men watching her, a sudden thought popped into Vegeta's head.

"What's her name?"

Trunks laughed.

"There's a story to go with her name." He started. "You know how all sides of our family have different traditions when it comes to names, right?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Well, we didn't know which one to continue with. We came up with one name from each side of the family, and we'd just choose the best one from those. From Goku's side, the best name we could come up with was 'Menrui', but we didn't really like that one. From Videl's side, the only one we could think of was 'Stana', bit still; it just didn't work for us. From mom's side, the best name we thought of was 'Bikini', but that doesn't really suit her." Trunks started to smirk. "And no offence dad, but naming her 'Vegeta' was just out of the question." Vegeta smirked as well.

"So finally, with a few arguments, and a bit of research, we came to an agreement. Selera Pan Briefs." He said, the pride once again dripping from his words, staring intently at his daughter.

"A Saiyan name…" Vegeta said slowly. Trunks nodded. "My mother's name…" Vegeta added, his eyes brightening a bit.

"We decided to name her after someone we both admired. Like I said before, naming her 'Vegeta' wasn't going to happen, so we went for the next best thing." Trunks said, still staring at the newborn that had finally lost interest in her father and grandfather, and was now snoozing peacefully.

Vegeta swallowed his emotions back a bit.

"Come on." He choked out, barely able to contain himself. "You're probably tired. You should get some sleep. Or caffeine at least." Trunks nodded in agreement, and left to find some coffee. Vegeta stood behind, smiling with a cross between pride and glee. With a last look at his granddaughter, he followed after his son.

**It was so beautiful! Sorry about the making up Vegeta's mother's name. It was so awesome! Thanks for reading! **

**(menrui is Japanese for noodles. Stana is Satan rearranged, Bikini is obvious, and Selera is like celery, but with an 's' and an 'a')**


End file.
